


In which anon fails to follow the prompt orz

by pekori



Series: Anonymous Kink Meme Fills (Reborn!) [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Condoms, Dirty Talk, Hand Jobs, Horny Teenagers, M/M, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:15:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24738268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pekori/pseuds/pekori
Summary: Gokudera skipped school for this. (Also, exactly what it says on the tin.)
Relationships: Gokudera Hayato/Sawada Tsunayoshi
Series: Anonymous Kink Meme Fills (Reborn!) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1788805
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	In which anon fails to follow the prompt orz

**Author's Note:**

> **Original request:** pairing - 5927; Gokudera/Tsuna. kinks - established relationship; using dirty talk to make Tsuna come without touching/penetrating him

When Tsuna arrived home from school, he immediately knew things were amiss because all of the bustle that usually accompanied his arrival was absent. No Mom to greet him. No Lambo or I-Pin chasing each other. No kick to the face from Reborn. Just peace and quiet that he wished he could enjoy—and he could have, if the last three years hadn't taught him that silence like this was something to be feared. Tsuna fished his mittens out of his school bag.

He considered going into dying-will mode, to use his intuition to help him seek out anyone hiding, but decided not to show his hand too soon. The kitchen seemed clear after some careful creeping and listening, and after the other rooms proved the same, Tsuna tried (and failed) to swallow his fear and headed up stairs.

Upon being met with the same, Tsuna was beginning to think he really might be able to relax. He made a quick sweep of the second floor before he finally let himself give a sigh of relief, opening the door to his bedroom—the only room he hadn't (but really should have) checked. Tsuna managed one-two-three steps into the room before he was taken from behind.

"What took you so long, Te—Tsuna?" Gokudera whispered directly into his ear, of course knowing that Tsuna's reflexes were still not quite up to par when he was just himself.

"Ha-Hayato-kun!" Tsuna's voice gave away both his relief and frustration. "You shouldn't scare me like that. Especially with these on." He lifted his hands to show his mittens, which Gokudera promptly removed for him.

"S-sorry. I just... I've been waiting such a long time..."

"Is that why you weren't in school today?"

"Ah, well, I mean, I needed time to get everyone out of the house..."

Tsuna cocked an eyebrow at him, a smile breaking out. Once he looked up from his fidgeting, Gokudera let a smile of his own out, over which Tsuna placed a kiss. "What's the occasion?" He draped lazy arms around Gokudera's neck, tangling the fingers of one hand into his hair, now grinning openly and expectantly.

"Does there need to be?" One hand still clutching Tsuna's mittens, Gokudera wrapped his arms around his waist, fidgeting now with the hem of Tsuna's shirt with his free fingers.

"Well, no, but–" Tsuna was interrupted by a slow, sly kiss from Gokudera, "–it seems like an awful lot of trouble to go to for no reason."

"There's a reason," Gokudera piped up immediately. Tsuna didn't get the opportunity to continue the playful farce before he was suddenly lifted into Gokudera's arms in the same instant his mittens were dropped to the floor. Moments later, he'd been thrown onto the bed, Gokudera standing over him. "But since when do I need an 'occasion' to fuck you?"

The last bit of shyness finally lifted from Tsuna's face and he broke into a grin to match the foxiness of Gokudera's. And then Gokudera was upon him, crawling into position with no particular hurry to his motions. Tsuna eagerly grabbed for him, succeeding only in beginning to tug his shirt up and over his head. This was met with laughter and a gruff, " _Somebody's_ eager." But Gokudera obeyed, wriggling free of his shirt to straddle Tsuna's hips bare-chested. It wasn't long, though, before he insisted the favor be returned, stripping the other of first his shirt, then moving to his pants without stopping.

Layer by layer, the pair stripped each other, alternating articles until they were both nude, Tsuna still relaxed on his back and Gokudera still upright and poised to strike. A little awkwardly at first, Tsuna pushed himself up onto his elbow, fumbling with the pillowcase beneath his head until Gokudera reached forward to help wrestle a condom from the stash there. "We're running low," he said and Tsuna shook his head.

"I needed to find a new hiding spot."

Again Gokudera chuckled, bringing the wrapper to his teeth to tear it open. "Tenth does get what Tenth wants, as often as he likes. We should start going to my place more often. That's what I'm keeping it for, isn't it?"

"Yes, but you're always already _here_ so it just seems silly."

"So come over more often. We still haven't properly broken in my bed, after all. And I got a new desk recently that could use a bit of work...like something else I can think of." Gokudera wrapped slim fingers around Tsuna's growing erection, pumping slowly but meaningfully, squeezing gently each time he reached the base and occasionally thumbing the tip. Tsuna writhed impatiently beneath him at all of it, which only made Gokudera work more slowly. "Now, now," he crooned. "You don't want to seem _too_ easy, do you?" Tsuna whined and Gokudera gave him one last playful squeeze before rolling the condom on.

Gokudera's teasing never stopped, even after this point, though Tsuna quietly preferred it that way. The feel of his strong hands was never anything short of magic (Tsuna credited the years of piano training), and it never took long until he was panting, arching his back, mewling with desire—but even those hands fell just shy of delivering.

"Nng, Hayato..."

"What's that? I can't hear you over all that moaning."

"Hayato, please–"

"I'm sorry, Tsuna... I don't think you could get any harder if I tried."

"I _know_ , that's why–"

"I'm a little jealous, though. Wish I would have grabbed one of the flavored ones. God, you look good enough to eat..."

Tsuna could no longer find the words he wanted to speak or the breath to do it with.

"I miss the way you way you taste and smell, the way you feel inside my mouth. Especially right before you come, all jerks and twitches. Pulling at the sheets, fucking my face like you can't get enough."

Somewhere along the way, Tsuna had begun to thrust into Gokudera's hand in much the same manner he was currently describing, but he had no time for embarrassment. "'More, more, more,' Gokudera mocked. "Insatiable little slut."

With "Hayato" spilling inelegantly from his lips, Tsuna came hard. Fleetingly, he was glad for the condom, wondering vaguely how they would have (could have) cleaned the ceiling. He still moaned softly as his spasms slowed to a stop, his muscles relaxing again, his hands releasing their vise-like grip on his covers. Then he could only pant and wait for his heartbeat to follow suit, noting the way his hair already stuck to his forehead and the back of his neck.

As the fog lifted, he heard Gokudera apologizing, though he hadn't the _slightest_ idea for what. "I-I just got carried away. I didn't mean to say such a thing!" It dawned on Tsuna then, and he laughed, reaching tired arms up to pull Gokudera to him.

"Shh... that was amazing." Gokudera's voice stopped at once, and Tsuna could picture that familiar look of surprised relief perfectly. He smiled, running fingers soothingly through Gokudera's hair. "I need to return the favor."

"Well," Gokudera said, with a strange but cute mix of shy embarrassment and eager excitement, "We should have at least until dinnertime. Maybe longer if I make a phone call."

"Still not long enough," Tsuna laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on khrkinkmeme at LiveJournal.com. Lightly edited for formatting, grammar, and/or clarity.


End file.
